


Where the moon found us naked at dusk.

by BigTimeMoch



Series: Moch's Rhinky Playlist [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, First Meetings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stands, POV First Person, Song fic, bartender!link, based on a joaquin sabina song, singer!rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: "While walking to the hostel I was staying at, we kissed under each lamppost. It was a town near the sea and you said you could hear its song from my bed. I wanted to sleep with you and, lucky for me, you didn't want to sleep alone."While on tour, Rhett falls for the bartender of a small town.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Moch's Rhinky Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Where the moon found us naked at dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on the song Y Nos Dieron Las Diez by Joaquin Sabina because, as I've said before if randl were Spanish speakers they'd be all over his songs. I recommend you give it a listen after reading this because honestly, it's a good song.

We met in a town near the sea, one night after one of my concerts. We wanted to drink and you reigned behind the counter of the only bar we saw open.

"Sing a song to my ear and I'll give you a free drink," you said.

“Under one condition,” I answered. “that you leave open the balcony of your ocean eyes for me.”

I was crazy to know the secrets of your bedroom, so that night I sang to the piano of dawn all my repertoire.

After a while, the customers of the bar left one by one. You went out to close and I said to myself _be careful, kid, you're falling in love_. Then you came back and everything happened suddenly, your finger drew a heart on my back and my hand corresponded on your thigh.

While walking to the hostel I was staying at, we kissed under each lamppost. It was a town near the sea and you said you could hear its song from my bed. I wanted to sleep with you and, lucky for me, you didn't want to sleep alone.

And the clock struck ten and then eleven, then twelve, and then one, and then two, and then three. And the moon found us naked at dusk.

The next morning we said goodbye, hopefully we'll see each other again. Summer ended, and autumn lasted what it takes winter to come back. 

And by chance, the following summer took me back to your town. At the end of my concert, I started looking for your face among the people. You were not there. I asked around but I couldn’t find who could tell me half a word about you. No one knew you, you’d never lived there, you didn’t exist. It seemed as if destiny wanted to spend a macabre joke on me.

There was no one behind the counter of the previous summer, and instead of your bar, I found a branch of the Hispanic American bank. So avenged your memory with rocks against the crystals until someone called the cops. 

"I know I didn't dream it" I protested while they cuffed me.

In my statement, I claimed that I'd only had three glasses. My agent paid my bail and I started writing a song for you in the room where that time I took your clothes off. That room where the clock struck ten and then eleven, then twelve, and then one, and then two, and then three. Where the moon found us naked at dusk.


End file.
